Billings Outlaws
The Billings Outlaws were a professional league indoor football team. They were a member of the Indoor Football League, of which they are the current champions. They played their home games at Rimrock Auto Arena at MetraPark. Their games were broadcast live locally on News Talk 910 KBLG AM and online through Teamline. Seasons 2000-2001 seasons The team originally began play as a 2000 expansion member of the Indoor Football League as the Billings Thunderbolts. Despite a winning record of 8-6, it wasn't enough to make the playoffs. When the league folded, they became a charter member of the National Indoor Football League in 2001 and became the Billings Outlaws until the 2005 season when they were the Billings Mavericks and the start of the 2006 season, when a naming dispute with the Osceola Outlaws led to the NIFL stripping both teams of the Outlaws name. However, as of June 11, 2006, the NIFL recognized Billings as the Outlaws again. 2002 season The Outlaws first year in the playoffs. Many people thought it would be unexpected of Billings to make it all the way to the championship especially after coming in second in their division but they did so and proved many wrong. It wasn't easy though as Bism for a fight. Both games were decided in the final minute to which Outlaws prevailed. The championship game was the same other than the difference that the Ohio Valley Greyhounds took home the win and proved to be the best team winning 55-52 and pulling out an overall record that year of 15-1 while the Outlaws finished the season with an overall record of 12-5. 2003-2005 season The Outlaws played hard but fell short of a .500 plus record and missed out on the playoffs in 2003. In 2004, the Billings squad dominated their way to a record of 11-3. But, the Outlaws would be triumphed in Sioux Falls in the Conference Semi-Finals. After a great year, the Billings Outlaws became the Billings Mavericks. This fell into place when the Osceola Outlaws joined the NIFL. The two teams disputed over who should be named the Outlaws. The league commisoner decided to strip both teams of the name and make each team pick a new one for the 2005 season. The Mavericks became the new team to cheer for, but they came to the end of their worst season in this franchises ten-year history. They fell to 5-9 on the season but managed to make the playoffs. They played the Everett Hawks in Washington. As the underdog, some players saw a miracle on the horizon. But, the happy ending was cut short. The Mavericks held strong in the end but lost by a disheartning three points and Everett moved on to the next round of the playoffs. 2006 season The 2006 season was a success as the Outlaws were handed only one loss in Week 2 to Tri-Cities Fever but then redeemed themselves by beating Tri-Cities three times that same year including a win in the playoffs. After defeating Tri-Cities in the first round, the Outlaws took down their league rival the Rapid City Flying Aces in a high intesity game that came down to the end. The Outlaws then hosted the NIFL Indoor Bowl VI on July 28, 2006 in front of a sold out MetraPark and beat the Fayetteville Guard 59-44 in a offensive showcase. 2007 season After the 2006 season, the Outlaws announced they were joining United Indoor Football for the 2007 season. http://www.oursportscentral.com/services/releases/?id=3380262 The first season for the Outlaws in the UIF started out terrible as they fell to 0-4. Soon after, they became a team to fear as the Outlaws finished off the final ten games going 8-2. Even with all the confidence and momentum they couldn't hold up against the Sioux Falls Storm in the second round of the playoffs. 2008 season The 2008 season was a more exciting and successful year but yet again the Outlaws would lose to Sioux Falls in the Western Conference Finals but this game was more heart pounding as the Billings Outlaws held a lead of 44-43 but with less tham 5 seconds left in the game Sioux Falls kicker Adam Hicks booted a 45 yard field goal through the uprights as the clock expired to claim a 46-44 win. The Outlaws were very frustrated after the game and had reasons.The Outlaws kicker went 1 of 4 on field goals in the Billings loss. Billings had lost two games earlier that season because of their horrid kicking game. After the end of the 2008 season they became members of the Indoor Football League through the UIF's merger with the Intense Football League. 2009 season During the 2009 season the Outlaws had played tough and received two losses which came at the Omaha Civic Auditorium against the Omaha Beef. The second loss was very controversial as Outlaws came on the field to tie the game up with one second remaining; an Outlaws player was injured, requiring ten seconds to be run off the clock resulting in a 48-45 victory for the Beef. The Outlaws had won seven in a row until that loss but on the streak it included three wins against the four time defending UIF champions Sioux Falls Storm with scores of 42-41, 70-35, and 34-22. The final game being in Sioux Falls which snapped the Storms' 35 home-game win streak. As of now the Outlaws are considered the best team in the league and proved it against River City Rage by defeating them in the IFL United Bowl 71-62 in front of a near capacity crowd of 8,351. 2010 season Kicking off the season at home, the Outlaws had a brutal win over Kent, one of the new league franchises. Not long after the win, the Outlaws suffered a loss on a no-call on pass interference, this left Sioux Falls victorious and the Outlaws dumfounded with 1 in the loss column, and the second and last loss was controversial because the Outlaws were called for three penalties in the final minute of the game to which Fairbanks countered with a last second score to win 55-54. The Outlaws rebounded after the loss with a scoring onslaught to defeat the Tri-Cities Fever twice, the Kent Predators once, the San Angelo Stampede Express once, the Arkansas Diamonds once, and the Sioux Falls Storm twice. The Outlaws won the championship over long-time rival Sioux Falls by a score of 43-34 on July 17, 2010 in front of a packed house in the Sportsplex. The original home of the Outlaws, the Metrapark was torn apart by an F2 tornado following their last game of the regular season. External links * Official Site Category:Billings Outlaws Category:Indoor Football League teams